


Birds of a Feather

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Kin-related, M/M, Mention of Sniper's romantic relationship with Scout, Queerplatonic love, Sir Hoots-a-Lot, Sniper musing on his relationship with Medic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, V-Day gift for my qpp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper muses about this...thing he has with Medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

You're not exactly sure when this...thing you have with him started. Maybe it was when you ran into his lab, cradling a indignant Sir Hoots-a-Lot in your arms, sweaty and panicked, begging him to help because Hoots had broken his wing, and he fixed it with gentle, caring hands. Or maybe it was when you found him shaking and crying in the corner of the rec room, and you sat with him until he fell asleep with his head on your shoulder. Or the time when you cut open your hand with your own kukri, and you noriced the intimate, deft movements of his fingers as he bandaged the wound.

And you're not quite sure how to describe this...thing, either. You don't love him like you do Scout. You're not attracted to him physically, though you do admit he is a very handsome man. But there's this connection between the two of you, this bond that's so intimate and comforting. It feels like a warm hug, like your favorite meal, like everything's going to be alright now.

You adore his knowledge of literature and biology , his sense of humor- dark and witty, his manner- both chaotic and subtle. He and you can discuss nearly anything and not feel like either of you are being judged. Here is someone who laughs at your jokes, who loves birds as much as you do, who respects your need for [privacy and solitude. And you'll defend his worth to anyone who dares insult him or belittle him, call him a quack or a monster. You know him, you know he's not any of those things. He's just Medic, and that's all that you or anyone else could need.

And the more you think about it, the more you realize that it's not important how you characterize this relationship. It is what it is, in its purest form. Two unlikely friends, forming a companionship that is more than the sum of its parts. That's what matters most, because he's just Medic, and you're just Sniper, and that's all you could ever want.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to my queerplatonic partner, my Medic, Red. You're all I could ever want.


End file.
